1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display device, such as an organic electroluminescent display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescent display device includes an organic light-emitting diode. Holes and electrons combine in an organic light-emitting layer of the organic light-emitting diode to form excitons. The organic light-emitting diode emits light due to energy generated when the excitons transit from an excited state to a ground state.
Organic electroluminescent display devices can be manufactured separately (such as one at a time, or one per substrate). However, for higher productivity, a plurality of organic electroluminescent display devices may be formed on one mother substrate, and the mother substrate then cut into separate organic electroluminescent display devices. In this case, test efficiency may deteriorate if panels of the organic electroluminescent display devices are tested after being separated from each other. Therefore, the panels of the organic electroluminescent display devices on the mother substrate may be tested in units of sheets before they are separated from each other.
The so-called “sheet unit wiring lines” are test wiring lines used to test the panels of the organic electroluminescent display devices in units of sheets. The sheet unit wiring lines remain in the organic electroluminescent display devices even after the mother substrate is cut. Static electricity may flow into the organic electroluminescent display devices through the sheet unit wiring lines, thereby damaging internal elements of the organic electroluminescent display devices.
For example, when a two-step cutting process is used to cut the mother substrate by forming a dummy space between every pair of adjacent organic electroluminescent display devices and then cutting the mother substrate twice between every pair of adjacent display devices (to remove the dummy space), a relatively small number of sheet unit wiring lines may remain in the organic electroluminescent display devices. However, when a one-step cutting process is used to cut the mother substrate by not forming the dummy space for production efficiency and then cutting mother substrate only once between every pair of adjacent display devices, a relatively large number of sheet unit wiring lines may remain in the organic electroluminescent display devices. This makes the organic electroluminescent display devices more susceptible to damage by electrostatic discharge.